The Truth About Tybalt
by lorelibelle54
Summary: When a new girl comes to the garden, Tybalt falls in love with her almost instantly, but can he convince her that he's not who he was, or who she thinks he is? R
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! lorelibelle54 here with my first ever G&J fanfiction! I've really enjoyed reading all of the great G&J fanfics here and I finally decided to write one of my own! I hope you all like it! Please review! xoxoxo!

"Tybalt, watch me!" A small voice cries from somewhere on my right. "I'm watching you Lissie!" I call back. A small girl with soft brown hair that brushed her shoulders twirled by. "I'm playing princess" She tells me importantly. Elisabeth is already four and has a mind of her own. Kinda reminds me of myself. The little girl adjusts her petal crown and snaps her fingers. "Horsie!" From behind me her seven year old brother crawls out on his hands and knees. He's already got dirt on his face and his golden-brown hair keeps flopping in his eyes. "Hee-haw" he says dully. Now, I'm not the kind of guy who coos at kittens and all that, but watching these kids playing is pretty cute. Until the fighting starts, that is. "Uncle Tib, Charlie won't be my horsie!" Elisabeth tugs on my shirt her eyes wide and her mouth turned down. I can already hear the wobble in her voice and by the way her lip quivers, I know I'm going to have to act fast to avoid a tantrum. Charlie crosses his arms in protest,

"I always have to be the horse! It's not fair!"

I kneel down so I can see them better. "Lissie, it's not always fair for Charlie to have to be your horse, so why don't we play something else?" Elisabeth sticks her bottom lip out further. "Like, how about patty-cake? You wanna play patty cake Lissie?"

If you asked me I'd deny it, but I have been practicing patty cake, just for a situation like this one. You know, it's kind of crazy how much I actually don't mind watching these kids. I mean, I never saw myself as the type of guy who liked children, let alone enjoyed playing with them. But here I am. Pretty soon, I've got a good game going and everyone's happy. A job well done.

Elisabeth sees her mother before I do. Instantly, the game is dropped and Lissie is toddling to her mom.

"Mommy!" she squeals. Juliet smiles scoops up her daughter and balances her easily on her hip. "Hey Lissie, how's my girl?" I hear her ask Elisabeth who is resting on her shoulder. She's going to have a good nap, thanks to me.

"Hi Charlie" she says to her son who still sitting on the ground.

"I don't wanna go!" He tells her stubbornly. That makes me feel pretty good. I was that fun.

"Oh really?" she asks him. Charlie nods.

"You don't want to go and surprise daddy while he's working?" That gets his attention, and he stands up and brushes off his pants and grins. "Okay! Let's go!"

"Say bye to Uncle Tybalt first."

Charlie turns to me and sticks out his hand, already like a little man. We shake. "Bye Bye!" He calls to me as he runs after his mom.

"Bye little man!" I say, but Charlie is already gone.

The thing is, I don't really have a lot of family of my own. My mother is still alive, as is my younger sister Rosalie, but my father's death when I was eight, broke our family apart. I've yet to see a winter colder than my family. But yeah, my dad was awesome from what I remember. He taught me all I know about fighting and defense and revenge. When he died, my uncle, Lord Redbrick, said it was up to me to defend our Red garden from our enemies and neighbors, the Blues. So, to put it frankly, defending the Red garden and provoking the Blue garden became my life. I always wanted to make my dad proud wherever he was. People who knew him, said that I was like him in build and in personality. We were both hefty and muscular and we were both fierce.

At the time, living that kind of life was all I needed. Living in the fast lane, fighting,insulting and/or beating up someone almost every day, and playing cards and drinking with my cronies (otherwise known as Fawn and these little red guys who all kind of go together called the goons.) by night. I probably would be living like that today if my cousin, Juliet, (Lord Redbrick's daughter) hadn't started seeing my blue rival, Gnomeo, secretly. He and I ended up getting into a huge fight in the alley after I smashed his friend's hat. We were really battling it out on my moving mower and just as I was about to crush Gnomeo's head, he told me to watch out for the wall. I thought he was joking, as that's one of the oldest tricks in the book, but he wasn't. Gnomeo rolled off the mower and I hit the wall. That's really the last thing I remember, but I'm told that I shattered and was presumed dead. It wasn't until after this epic battle(which I wish I could have seen) that completely ended the feud, that I woke up all glued back together. It was sheer luck that I survived to tell the tale I know. I try to be very careful now.

I 'll admit recovering wasn't an easy journey for me. First, I couldn't move for a long time and that was hard. Second, once I could move, I had to limit myself on what physical activities I could do, and it took me a while to get comfortable with the way I was built now. Third, it was really awkward for me to, you know, socialize with some of the Blues. I mean, I was so awful to most of them, especially Gnomeo, who did I mention married and knocked up my cousin Juliet? We became family. So, it was a tough experience for me, but it helped me see that I really had some issues back then. Now, I realize how sorry I am to everyone, Reds and Blues alike. (I was really horrid) I'm amazed at how much people are nice to me. The way I treated most of them, doesn't deserve the way they treat me. But the best thing I probably realized, was that that feeling you get when someone is nice to you, and really likes you and cares, is a great feeling and I wish I could give more people more reasons to make me feel that way. The other gnomes probably don't suspect this, but I am truly sorry for being so horrible all those years, and I am trying, trying, trying, to be a changed man.

I look over and I see Juliet's family. Her husband, Gnomeo is holding a rosy Elisabeth. Charlie is animatedly telling his family a story perhaps, and Juliet leans her head on Gnomeo's shoulder. It's a picture perfect family, and I'm amazed that they all look so happy and content with the time. It really tugs something in my heart. I kind of wish it was me, with the perfect family and a nice wife to hold or to rub my shoulders after a long day, and nice kids to teach and play with. Before I can feel any more sorry for myself, the signal that tells us that our owners are arrived and we have to all be in place. I stand by my new wishing well (the old one got smashed) frozen. Then, out come the Capulets.

It's really funny, because our owners used to feud almost as hard as we gnomes did. Now, they're married and sharing a garden. When they come out, right away I can see something is different, they're carrying something. But what? Mr. Capulet comes over to my wishing well, and stoops down, and now I'm really wondering what's happening. Mrs. Capulet hands him a package.

"Be careful, Richard, she is breakable"

"Don't worry, my dear, she'll be perfectly fine."

They unwrap the package and right there, before my eyes, was another a gnome. A _girl_ gnome. She's slender and thin with dark auburn hair that hangs over her shoulders. Her hazel eyes are determined and there's something in them that makes me want to stare at them forever. Her dress is a dark green and her hat is red. Like mine. Not that, you know, it makes a difference. Her arms are crossed in front of her and she has a nice smile. Just looking at her, makes me feel..different. A nice kind of different. I really want to know all about her right now, but those blasted Capulets aren't finished yet.

"I think she'll do very nicely right here, on the other side of Tybalt's wishing well." said Mrs. Capulet. Normally, I'd be kinda upset about having to share my wishing well with someone else, but with this girl, I could hardly mind at all. In fact, I'm ecstatic.

Finally, after what feels like forever, they leave and we get the all clear signal. Instantly, I turn around to see her, maybe introduce myself, but to my dismay, everyone else was one step ahead of me. Already, the new girl has a huge crowd gathered around her. For a moment, I'm afraid this will go like any other new girl I've ever remotely liked. She jumps right in to some other guys arms and faster than I can say "true love", she and this other guy are a big item and living happily ever after. _Oh well, _I tell myself. _At least go and introduce yourself. _ I walk over to where the crowd gathered and try to weave through everyone. Although, for a guy like me, that is kind of hard to do, so I say "Excuse me" repeatedly, until finally I reach her. My heart is pounding and I sincerely hope I look good as I approach her. She looks a little intimidated at first, probably because I'm on the bigger side as far a gnomes go, but I smile and extend my hand to show her that I'm friendly.

"Hi, I'm Tybalt. Tybalt Redbrick." I tell her, trying to sound sauve. "

I live right on the other side on that wishing well that the owners, the Capulets, put you by." She looks up at me. It's crazy how much I just want to kiss her right now. She takes my hand and shakes it firmly. Immediately, I feel all warm inside just from her touch.

"I'm Cressida. NIce to meet you" _Cressida_ I think. What a nice name. I stare back at her frozen in this crazy grin, hoping this girl is the start of something new and great for me.

I hope you liked it! Please review! xoxoxxox!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All! Lorelibelle54 here! I've loved reading and reviewing all the great G&J fanfics here, and finally decided to write one of my own, which I hope you like. Please review or PM. Thanks to all who reviewed or read or whatever. It meant a lot to me! Please enjoy! **

**Also, I don't own G&J or any characters from the movie. **

* * *

Later that night after the sun had gone down, and that night air had settled in, I couldn't wait any more. I had been really good in letting people show Cressida around and get acquainted. I suppose I could have joined in, but I had a plan, and I couldn't really do it with everyone there, it would spoil this great moment. I waited patiently by my-oh!-**our** wishing well. After a while, she came over.

"Hi um..Tybalt is it?"

I smiled. "That's me. Cressida right?" I asked, even though I knew her name.

"Yes" .She looked up at the sky almost in awe and sat down leaning against the well. "You know, I used to look at the sky every night, when I was younger. I used to pretend that there was someone up there sewing a big black blanket with twinkly stars in patterns and shapes all over it. I used to wonder who had time to sit and sew so many stars on a such a big blanket."

I was pretty dumbstruck, because I hadn't expected her to say that.

She spoke again, and I realized that she could talk on and on about anything, and I would be fine, just listening her talk. Just watching her.

"What about you? Didn't you have some childhood fantasy? Like,that butterflies were actually dead people or that if you planted your toys, toy trees would grow?" Her eyes were so bright, and the moonlight made her skin look soft and glowing. I thought for a moment, as this wasn't quite what I anticipated the conversation to consist of, but we were talking, she was smiling. I could take it.

"Uh, well, when I was young, I mean, really young, someone told me that if you swallow a seed, it grows! In your stomach, I mean." I sounded lame.

She looked at me and smiled. "I did too. I believed that for an obnoxiously long time actually."

I knew I had to say something now, I had to act. So, I leaned over just a little and glanced at her.

"Cressida, listen, would you like to, go on a date with me?" My heart was pounding right then and I felt clammy and sweaty. My could hardly breathe, it was like the air was sparkling with a thousands little bits of electricity.

Cressida doesn't say anything but I see her. Her eyes widen and it's silent. Than her face falls, and she seems to sink in demeanor. Her hands are balled into fists and she tilts her head to the sky, her eyes closed as if she was maybe trying to compose herself. I don't know what to do. I don't know what she's thinking, if she's joking, if she's sad or mad. I feel my heart drop like an elevator to my shoes and then even further, somewhere in the ground.

"Who are you Tybalt Redbrick?"

"Well, you just said-"

"I know what I said. Not your name. What kind of person are you? What do you believe? What do you think about the world? What is love, to you? What do you do for fun? Who do you love? What's your biggest fear? Who are you?"

I felt kind of angry and silly right there. "What are you? The National Enquirer? I bet you can't even answer those questions about yourself."

I see the spark in her eyes, and I know I've gotten to her.

"I'm the kind of person who loves rainy days because of the way they smell. I'm the kind of person who sleeps too much, I'm the kind of person who's up one day and down the next. I'm the kind of person who's seen too much. The kind who is hard to love. The kind of person is seems to let every good thing swim away. You see, I don't hold on to things very well. I believe in miracles. I believe in fate, I believe that the worst things happen to the best people. I believe the less I expect of life, the better it will be. I think the world is so big, I'll never see it all.

Love is loving someone for everything they are, good and bad. Love is someone never leaving, ever. Love is gentle and sweet. It should be anyway. But as far as I know, it's not. For fun, I imagine things. I love my family, wherever they are. My biggest fear is falling again. My biggest fear is that I'll find something or someone right, and they'll go away or I'll have to, and I'll be all broken and alone again."

I didn't know what to say here. I was at loss for anything to say. It was quiet for a while as we sat, listening to crickets and the soft, muted sounds of nightlife.

"Cressida? Why did you tell me all that? You don't even like me obviously." She gave me a look, but I didn't care.

"Don't look at me like that! You can just admit you don't like me. It's fine, you aren't the only one. _But you are the only one who I care about what you think. _But please don't lead me on, please just stop, because I like you too much and if there's nothing then please tell me."

"Tybalt? What makes you think I hate you?"

"Because, Cressida, I was a bully. I was mean and horrible to lots of people. People hate me all the time, and they should. I get it. I know I can be loud and insensitive and I know I'm not perfect. I've been told so. I'm cracked. Inside and out. So there."

I felt awful. "Tybalt? Are you still a bully? Are you still like that? Because-"

I sighed, interrupting her and rubbed my temples. "Look. I'm trying not to be. I'm trying to change." I desperately wanted to leave.

"Well, we are quite a pair here aren't we?" Cressida chuckled a little. "You know what, Tybalt Redbrick? I like you."

Instantly, I felt better. "So does that mean-" I started. She pressed her index finger to my lips. "Don't read into that. I don't like a lot of people generally. But I definitely like you. I don't want to hurt you, because I like you too much"

She took my hand in hers and started pointing out all the constellations. But my mind wasn't really there. I was mulling over what she had all said earlier and what I could do to win her heart. I wasn't going to push her into being with me. I was just happy she liked me. In fact, it was great. There was no need to rush. I was fine with her right here beside me. But I always liked a challenge, and this girl, was a heck of a one. I was going to win her heart and show her that love is nice and wonderful. That she didn't have to be afraid for me or for herself. I suspected that she had a rough past and I hoped one day she would tell me about it, but for now I wanted to show her that someone out there cared. That someone was me. I had never met any girl like her before. So, outgoing, troubled, happy, sad, and puzzling in the most perfect way all at once. _Just you wait Cressida. You've never come across a guy like me before. _

* * *

**Well! That was fun! I really hope you all enjoyed it! I worked hard! Suggestions are welcome! Thank you to all! Stay tuned for more! Next chapter I will involve more characters we all love, because I miss them :) Bye for now! Read and Review! xoxoxoxoxoxox! Sorry So Short! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It's me, Lorelibelle54 or Carrie (my name) here with a new chapter for you all! It was fun to write and I worked hard. Please read and review/PM. I wasn't super happy about the last chapter, so I'm hoping that I like this one more. Also, I'm going to try to lengthen my chapters, so yay! THANK YOU! to all who reviewed this and my other story and all my new friends I met here, reading their great fanfics. You all are great! Suggestions and Feedback welcome! Enjoy! **

**Also, I don't own any G+J characters from the movie. All I have is the DVD. :). **

* * *

I woke up the next morning before Cressida. She had said she usually slept too much, so I wasn't concerned. Today, I had a new mission, win her heart. I really wanted to show Cressida that I was worthy of her. For the first time, I woke up with a new feeling of purpose. Something that hadn't happened since the feud ended and I was going on Blue bashing missions. I was going to get her to go on a date with me. As I was pushing my wheelbarrow with the tulip bulbs that I planned to plant near Cressida's place, a guy I know kind of well named Wilson came up to me.

"Hey man! How ya doing? Got some tulips there?" WIlson slapped my back. I gave him a wan smile and pushed on, but Wilson wouldn't leave me be.

"So, how about that Cressida girl, huh?" He asked.

"What about her?" I countered, not sure where he was going with this.

"How's she doing? You know, settling in and all?"

"Oh, she's fine." I told him, just to shut him up.

"Is she around?"

"What's it to you? I mean-why do you ask?" Whew, close save there Tybalt.

"Oh!" He looked hurt for a second, "Just wondered. I thought I might say hi, and introduce myself.

Hmmm. "Well, last time I checked, which wasn't too long ago, she was sleeping still."

Wilson looked really disappointed. "I'll come back later then. Catch ya round!" I was really confused on what Wilson was getting at there, but I couldn't be bothered then. I set the bulbs out and began planting, slowly because I wanted to have Cressida there, whenever I put the bulbs in. Soon enough, she did come over.

"Are you planting tulips? Can I help?"

"Well, of course. If you really want to, I mean."

She knelt down beside me and began to dig little holes in the ground. Soon we had enough and I'd place the bulb in the ground and her long, slender hands would smooth over the fertilizer. On the very last tulip, I laid my hand on hers. I imagined how great these tulips would look when they grew and how maybe, hopefully, when they did grow, we would stand and admire them together and say how we raised them from a seed, and then we would smile happily and-

"Uh Tybalt? You in there?"

I was slapped out of my fantasy and I felt really stupid. Quickly, I snatched my hand up and said,

"What? Oh Yeah, I'm here! Hey! I nearly forgot, but I have to watch these kids, they're my cousins and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come and watch them with me, I mean there's only two, but I thought-"

She grinned.

"Sure, I'll come with you Tybalt. It sounds fun, even though I haven't played with a little kid in forever."

Again, another reference to her past, whatever it was. I had just thought of asking her to babysit with me and I hoped that this was a good idea, but Cressida had already taken off and I couldn't just leave her, so I guessed I'd just have to go about and hope for the best. She wasn't really familiar with her way around here yet so she had to follow me to Juliet's.

"Where exactly does she live? "Cressida asked me as we crossed the alley.

"She and her husband live in a greenhouse over in this abandoned garden, we call the old Lawrence place. They've all fixed it up and it's nice."

Cressida nodded. As soon as we entered, we heard the kids. So, I call out ,

"Charlie! Lissie!"

My voice is followed by shouts and I manage to lead Cressida, who I'm learning has little sense of direction and is easily distracted, to the greenhouse. Juliet comes out smiling.

"Hello Tybalt! Thank goodness you showed up! " She gestures to Cressida who is busy looking at everything. "Are you..Cressida right?" Cressida nods.

I smile. "What's the occasion, Juliet?"

She looks back at the greenhouse,

"Well, as you can probably tell, since I've got paint on me in places, that we're actually painting today. We're trying to get everything fixed up for when winter comes. So, as darling as Charlie and Elisabeth are, they aren't exactly being great help, if you know what I mean."

As if on cue, Charlie and Elisabeth emerged from behind a bush, Charlie was pulling his sister in a small red wagon.

"Hullo Uncle Tib! Are you here to play? Who's that girl? Is she your wife?" Charlie demands.

I grinned and gave him a high-five. "Hey little guy!"

"I'm not little! I'm seven!" he protests.

I pat him on the head. "This is Cressida, she's my friend and we're here to play with you!"

Charlie looks really excited, and Lissie stuck her thumb into her mouth, her blue eyes wide.

Behind us, one of the windows to the greenhouse opened, and Gnomeo poked his head out the window,

"Juliet! This place won't paint itself you know!"

"Hi Daddy!" Charlie and Elisabeth cried.

Juliet grinned and blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch. They're always so mushy, even though they've been married for eight years now. Gnomeo yells,

"I would come out and socialize, but I'm like, covered in paint right now, so probably not the best idea. Thanks for watching the kids! It shouldn't be much longer!" He shuts the window and not too long after, Juliet goes back inside, promising to be as quick as possible, leaving the kids in our care. Cressida looked really nervous at first, but soon I managed to get a good game going, and Cressida's laughing and smiling like a child herself. She lets Charlie ride her like a horse and makes flower crowns for Lissie. It's so much fun to watch. Finally, when the kids are tired, we took them back to the greenhouse which looks nice, all trim. I pulled Charlie in the wagon and Cressida was carrying Elisabeth, who refused everything but "Cressy."

"Gosh, Cressida I really had a lot of fun today, with you." I told her as we were walking.

She smiled, "Yeah, I did too"

When we did get there, Gnomeo told us, that some of their usual crowd is over, like Benny, his family,Featherstone, his wife Adelia, Nanette, Paris,their little daughter Liliana, and others. I asked Cressida, if she wanted to, and she said she did. The "impromptu party" as Nanette kept calling it, turned out to be really really fun. I had a lot of good laughs with the guys and I kept watching Cressida, to see if she was having fun, and every time I looked, it seemed like she was. She played with the kids, gossiped with the ladies, laughed at the guys raunchy jokes, and mingled well. When the party started to die down and the kids had all fallen asleep, I went looking for her, figuring I was going to walk home with her too. I found her holding a glass with this look on her face, like she was in bliss and pain at the same time. What was she looking at like that?

More like who, I realized as I followed her eyes to the "what" that she was looking at. It turned out to be a who. Not a just a who, a him. I couldn't believe it! Of all the men! I was done.

"Cressida? I'm going home." I tell her. She stands up.

"I'll come with you."

"Fine." I told her. I honestly didn't care. We walked together in silence for a while until we got to the alley. I couldn't hold it in anymore, that's not the kind of person I am.

"God, Cressida, what am I doing wrong?" I asked

She looked up, "Huh?"

I continued, "I've gone out my way, to impress you, and make you feel special, and yet still you make eyes at _him._ For the love of God, he's MARRIED. What do you see? What am I doing wrong?"

"Tybalt, I-" She looks really scared, but she knows what I'm talking about.

"You know what? Go get your own walk home! Ask _Gnomeo_, maybe he'll do it, if he isn't too busy with his WIFE."

"Tybalt!"

I ran and ran til I got home. I took a long drink, and then crawled into sleeping position. I was so angry and sad, I just closed my eyes and waited for everything to fade away.

**Wow! St. Louis has 10 inches of snow and we've had snow days all week, so I've been home writing. What will happen next? How will things unfold? Stay tuned for more soon! Thank you to all! Review! Love all you guys! Stay Cool! xoxoxoxoxoxo lorelibelle54 or Carrie. :) :) Suggestions and Feedback always welcome! Love to all my people here! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Tis I, lorelibelle54 here with a new update from my favorite story ever! I'm so sorry this took me so long, but I'm so picky with everything. Thanks to all who read this, especially jbabe and love345 for offering/giving your help. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT. Jbabe, you really got me out of this hole. Also, love to my missourian girl, iamloveCynder and my bro TPATFan16 for always giving me my ah-ha moments! :). You are all great!

* * *

When I woke up, I saw the tip of Cressida's hat and I realized she must have somehow found her way home. I waited paitently for her to wake up. Finally, she did.

"Cressida, can I tell you something?"

I think she was relieved I was speaking to her again, but she covered it up and scowled. "Say what you want. I don't care. But, if you are going to just tell me off, please, save it. I'm just not in the mood now."

I sighed and shifted my weight. "No, I'm not. About last night, I'm not going to condemn you but, I just...don't want you to get hurt."

"Tybalt, I know what I'm doing. I'm a big girl." I sat down next to her and sighed again.

"Do you know the story of the feud?"

She looked at me funny. "What feud?"

I smiled on the inside. "Let me tell you about it."

So I did. I told her all about everything, elaborating on the love story as much as I could. That story has been told so many times, I was surprised Cressida hadn't heard it. Personally, I liked my version much better. After I had drawn out everything, making it as epic as possible, I ended with, "And that's the whole story"

She looked at me skeptically. "Ask anyone." I told her even though I actually hoped she wouldn't because I wasn't sure how far I had deviated from the original story, I mean where there actually zombies and UFOs?

"Thanks anyway Tybalt, but I know what I'm doing." said Cressida matter of factly.

I pushed my temples aggravated. "What do you think Juliet is going to do? I'm pretty sure you're not the first girl to..try this stuff. I'm giving you a fair warning. I mean, I'm by far not a love expert, but you don't go stealing someone else's man. Dude, I know my cousin, and trust me, you do not want her against you."

Cressida looked away, seeming very far away.

"Thanks Tybalt, but I can handle myself." She smiled at me all sweetly.

Then I walked away, hoping that some of it sunk in. She'll see it in no time that this can never work, and she will thank me and we can live happily ever after.

An hour or so later, I couldn't wait to see what she had decided to do and I went over to the well where I had left her. I looked, but she wasn't there. I saw Nanette and pulled her aside.

"Nanette, have you seen Cressida anywhere?"

She thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! She said she was going across the alley…" Suddenly she looked really horrified for a second. "Wait! No! Nononono! I, uh , haven't seen her! Nope, haven't seen her at all!"

Ameuter mistake Cressida, trusting Nanette to keep your secret for very long.

Suddenly, it occurred to me, what she was actually doing over there. I wasn't sure what to do! I had to save her! Or least stop all this, before something happens and all hell breaks loose.

I figured, given Cressida's sense of direction, that if I took a back way and was careful about it, I could beat Cressida there and get to Juliet, because Juliet would know wat to do right?

When I got there, I circled the house a few times. No sign of Cressida which made me feel victorious. I knocked on the door a couple times, hoping someone would let me in before Cressida got there.

Lucky for me it was Juliet. "Hi Tybalt, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh, can I come in for a second?"

"Well, sure."

I walked in and was ushered into the living room. Just as I was about to say something, Gnomeo walked in.

"Hey Tybalt! What's up? You just missed the kids. See, they just went to go play with Grandma." he said brightly.

"Oh, uh" said. "I was just, um, in the area and I thought I would stop by." Luckily, he didn't push the issue anymore because there was a knock at the door. Cressida.

Gnomeo went to go get it and I stole the opportunity to talk to Juliet.

"Juliet, listen, so Cressida, um, gosh, I really don't know how to tell you this but, she's in love with your husband. I mean she told me this herself." I told her, keeping my voice low.

Juliet's eyes widened. "She's whaat?"

I dropped my voice lower. "You heard me, princess."

I watched her face, which was surprisingly not as emotionally animated as I thought.

"Are you joking?What am I supposed to do? What's in it for you Tybalt?"

I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or herself so I was quiet. But I knew my face confirmed everything.

Her eyes widened. "Oh! You like...Cress-"

"SHHH" I told her. I made eyes at the hallway where the door was and she mouthed back "Oh! Okay!"

She disappeared to the doorway.

* * *

(Cressida's POV..just for this scene)

* * *

My mind was absolutely nothing as I walked up the walkway. I had cleaned off, the whole routine bringing back memories of the last times. I put on the only jewelry I had and told the frog where I was headed, and not to tell anyone. Especially Tybalt. Then I grabbed a handful of daffodils and eventually found my way over to the greenhouse. Slowly I approached the door and knocked three times. Then he opened the door. Gnomeo.

"Hello" I said, my voice silky and light

"Hi….Cassandra is it?"

This made me feel a little pang of something but I ignored it.

"Um it's actually Cressida, but don't worry! It's fine. And these are for you," I pushed the bouquet at him.

He looked really surprised, "For me?"

I nodded and batted my eyes, "I picked them myself."

Just then, his wife, came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder and reached up to hold it.

"Juliet, look what Cressida brought us, these are going to look great somewhere."

Well, not really us, but more you" I thought.

Juliet smiled,

"Wow, Cressida that was so sweet of you! I know a perfect place in our garden to put them too! Here, come with me, I'd love to give you a tour!"

Gnomeo smiled and pecked her cheek. "You girls have fun!"

Juliet was practically pulling me to the garden, and I had to admit it was beautiful and all made up perfectly. I was hardly listening to what she was saying. My mind was anywhere else.

When she said, "And this,is the Cupid's Arrow Orchid that we found on the night we met." I came back to reality, and marveled at the flower which she pointed at. The whole thing was really making me sick. I felt like I was losing.

Losing what?

"Um Juliet, can I use your restroom?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Sure Cressida. Can you find it alright?"

"I think so. Thanks!"

"Your welcome."

She's going to be going after me soon, so I've got to be fast with this.

I ran inside, and Gnomeo was in the kitchen. I leaned against the doorframe.

"Hello you. I've been wanting to talk to you all day."

He looked surprised again. "Oh? What about?"

I twirled my auburn hair around my index finger. "Oh you know.."

He smiled and looked a little confused. "No I don't"

I came closer so that he would be trapped between me and the wall, but he moved so I nearly fell into it. I asked my famous question.

"Who are you?"

"What?" Gnomeo said as he moved away again.

"I want to know all about you. Inside and out." I was being so brazen at this point, I hardly cared. I was hardly even there anymore. I was somewhere far high up in my mind.

I tilted my head.

"What do you like?" I moved in closer, but he was too quick again.

"What the hell? Cressida what are you getting at? What are you-"

I slowly brought my hand to his face and searched for his eyes. I was about to speak again but he took my hand and gently lifted it off his face and brought it down to my side.

"Stop"

"But, please I need you." I sounded desperate and silly at that moment.

"My God, I have a wife, Cressida, and I love her. What were you thinking?"

I said nothing but I just bowed my head. "I'm sorry" I whispered, feeling dumber by the second.

He exhaled, "I think you should go now."

I nodded and left. I tried to wave to Juliet, who was sitting on the grass now with their children.

I felt so stupid, and then I realized, Juliet didn't have to be strong or weak or smart or dumb. She didn't have to make herself beautiful and she didn't have to go out of her way to make him love her and prove she was best. She had his love, and she knew she did too. She had his heart completely. Why in all my years of chasing men I can't really have, have I ever realized this? Juliet had true love and that was all she needed. I could do anything and it wouldn't make a difference. And then I realized, I was sick of being the woman on the side. Who in the end, was left alone in a bed of broken promises. Who in the end, was the second choice, was rejected, was never enough. I wanted to change. I wanted to be like Juliet. I wanted to be loved, not used, loved. But who was going to love me now? Why I had done that to Tybalt? And all the others over the years? What was wrong with me?

* * *

Tybalts POV

* * *

I was sitting alone. I was trying not to think about anything. Drinks didn't do anything. Love really is for suckers. I didn't even notice that Cressida had crept up behind me. It was only when I heard a noise that sounded like a sob and saw her standing there in the soft misty rain, her cheeks wet.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

I pretended not to hear her.

She continued, "I understand, if you never want to have anything to ever do with me again, but I am sorry. I do..do..want to change" She sniffed and wiped at her eyes,

I turned around and nodded to show her that I heard. She sat down on a mossy rock. "You don't love this girl. You love the pretty and good Cressida who shows you stars and plants tulips. You don't love this utterly screwed up girl."

All I could say was, "God, Cressida."

* * *

I hope you all liked it! It was very fun to write! You all have been so great, so this one is for you! Suggestions and feedback are always welcome! REVIEW! I can't wait to see what happens next! xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo-lorelibelle54 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Has it been a month since I wrote this story? It has not. It has. By like one day! Close! Oh well, I started 2 new ones and had a back surgery! I'm here now! Thanks to EVERYBODY here, jbabe, love345, my racing champion (iamloveCynder) my actual sister (ValerieRose52) and of course, my girl, MICKEY (TPATFan16). But seriously, ya all here and all the G+J fanfics, (we're nearing 100 of 'em) are so great and I love being a part of it! Without further ado, I present-, **

* * *

When she told me, I didn't have any idea it was coming. Cressida's past was a long dark mystery to me, and as often as she made references to it, I never asked it, because I wasn't sure how she would react, or what she would do.

But her telling me, was completely her decision. It was a lazy weekday, and I had nothing better to do, just minding my own business.

"Tybalt? Are you busy?" Her voice startled me out of my funk and I turned my head to see her.

"Not really." I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"So, if I started talking to you, you'd listen?"

"Probably."

"Well, good. I want to tell you about my past." She said with earnest seriousness.

"Your what?" I was listening now.

"My _past. _You know, my life before I came here. Before I met you."

"Ah. If that's what you want to do."

She nodded seriously, "I do."

She sat down next to me, and looked at the sky.

"My story begins a long long time ago..

"_I was born in a garden, somewhere far away, across a sea, and over a hill. My father's name was Leonard and my mother was Isabella. I was their first child, of three. After me, came a little brother named Henry and a little sister named Delia. _

_My father wasn't a good man. He drunk a lot, too much. He would go to work in the garden and afterwards, take whatever he earned and trade it for liquor. He would come home late and drunk. He hit my mother. But when he was sober, he was the loveliest father a girl could want. _

_I always told myself that maybe this time was for good. Except it never was._

_Somehow, we lasted until I was twelve. That was when the Night That Changed Everything happened. See, our garden was attacked and it was mainly my father's fault. He'd gotten drunk and gotten the wrong people going against him, and they literally burned the place down, my father with it. My mother had no choice but to take us and flee. It was a nightmare, people screaming, clutching each other. My mother grabbing little Delia and I taking Henry, and what little we could grab, and running, our eyes watering and lungs burning. I remember looking back one last time, as a tree collapsed into the flames, and then my mother grabbed my collar and that was the last I saw of my childhood home._

_We wandered the alleys and backroads for days, and finally someone took us in. That was when my mother started to get sad and quiet. When we got back to a regular life. She hardly ate, and wouldn't speak for days. She only stared into the horizon, seeming lost, and dazed. _

_I hardly noticed of course, because I was the sole caretaker of my siblings. Every once in a while, my mother would come out of it, and try to brush Delia's hair or make a bed, and suddenly she'd just stand there holding the brush, or the sheet, or whatever, and look utterly confused, no matter what I said and did. _

As she spoke, I thought of my own parents. My father had been fierce and fearless, and was gone from my life faster than I knew. My mother too like Cressida's, had become someone else. Not drawing in, but becoming stone cold, harsh and icy with everything. She was bitter and negative. But she wasn't always that way.

_Then one night, I was sleeping and she came into our bedroom. She was in her white nightgown, and her hair was down and she stood over me, almost like a ghost. She reached out and put her hand on my forehead and said, "Watch over your siblings" and then she began to walk, pushing the screen door open and at first I was dazed, and then I realized what she said and suddenly I ran out the open door, my feet wet on the cold dewy grass, running after her ghostly silhouette, as she approached the pond at the end of the hill, she stepped in, and I began calling,_

"_Mama! Mama! What are you doing? Do you hear me? It's me, your Cressy" _

_The water began to rise up to her waist, and she didn't turn her head, her arms circling in front of her as she waded deeper, up to her neck. That's when I jumped in, kicking my arms and legs, and I swam out to her, calling to her, until finally I reached her and pulled on her arm, causing her to turn around, and when she saw me, the glassy look in her eyes disappeared. She seemed to come to her senses and she opened her mouth, in a perfect O and let out a noise so sad and afraid, I can't even describe it to you. She was going to drown herself, if I hadn't come. She pulled me to her, and we waded back to shore, and when we did, we stood for a very long time, hugging, trying to grasp what was happening. _

_She left for good a week later. _

_Just got up, got dressed, and took her purse, and walked out as if going on an errand and never came back. I don't know when I realized she wasn't coming back. She wasn't scared, why should I be? She had to come back. _

_Except she didn't, and after a week, we didn't have much food left, and I was terrified, trying to tell Henry and Delia that Mama was going to come back, even though I feared she wouldn't, I worried what had happened to her, but I couldn't tell anyone, because they'd split me and my siblings up, and I'd be shipped to a family who didn't love me. As the days went on, I stopped worrying about Mother. She had left us, so why should I care what happened to her? But, my problems were far from over. There were groceries and supplies to buy, and my birthday money was running out. Mother had taken her pocketbook and I went through all her drawers, hoping maybe she'd stashed something in the feminine hygiene box or her underwear drawer. But there was nothing anywhere. I remembered Papa never gave her any money in the first place. I had no idea what to do. If I didn't pay these bills, they would stop the water and the heating, and the electricity. I had to feed the kids and they needed proper clothes and things like soap and detergent. _

_We had no choice, but to leave. We became strays. Living where anyone would take us in and feed us and house us for a night, and then slip away before they woke. I tried to find work, but no one would hire a fourteen year old runaway like me. So, I started stealing. At first, it was small things like a bottle of mouthwash or water, but it grew, and as we roamed the country, little Henry became a man, at age nine, and Delia learned how to be charming for a place to stay, and I became a thief. to keep us alive.. _

_Once, we spent an entire week sleeping under a fire escape. That was when I decided that I had to put my siblings somewhere they were safe and happy and able to live the lives they deserved. I took Henry to the countryside, where he could live on a farm. The day we parted, he didn't want to leave us, but I made him go. All my explaining, didn't soften the blow of saying goodbye. I couldn't wonder if it was the right thing to do. It was the last time I would ever see my brother. _

_Delia and I roamed on, taking rides to somewhere new, however we could, trying not to get caught. Then, Delia got sick. We all had runny noses and coughs, but she began to burn and she couldn't walk, she just laid there, her chest rattling and her forehead hot as Hades. I had no choice but to go to a hospital where it all came down. They figured out I was alone and on the run. I spent the days by Delia's bedside, holding her pudgy hand and talking, whispering, singing to her, and no one bothered me. But when her little body gave out, and my sweet little Delia was in the better place I hadn't imagined for her, I was alone. I've lived many different places since then. I never stayed long, but I always took something with me. Sort of like a souvenir I suppose. It could be anything, the only requirement, that it be stolen. _

_Somewhere along the line, it became stolen men. _

"So, Gnomeo wasn't the first married guy, you've ever chased?"

"No. Not by a long shot." She wiped her nose on her sleeve and sniffed. I hadn't even noticed she had been crying.

"Is..is that all?"

She nodded. "Pretty much" . She sniffled again, and I really wanted to put my arms around her and make it all better, except that I didn't know how and honestly, I wasn't sure how to approach her now, or if there ever could be anything between us. I still felt like I loved her, despite all she'd told me.

Maybe that's what love is all about, sometimes. Loving someone, despite the imperfections, still loving them anyway, through good, bad, and ugly. Loving someone although they aren't perfect, and although they aren't always easy to love, you love them anyway. Maybe that's what love is supposed to be about, all along. Maybe that love, is enough to want to die for someone. Maybe, I understand.

But it doesn't matter now. Cressida and I, I don't know if we could ever be. If she will ever want to.

"Cressida, so, now that you've told me this, does this mean that you're going to run away, like all the other times?"

"I don't know."

"Well, Cressida, I mean, I would hate it, if you did."

She smiled, a sort of sad smile, and looked away. "Well, I haven't got a souvenir. I didn't win Gnomeo."

"So, you're going to stay?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

I swear she almost laughed. "I don't know!"

"Cressida, what are you doing this Saturday evening?"

"What? Oh, probably trying to make friends or, or, gardening, or probably...nothing?"

"Then you could see something for me?"

"See something?"

"Right. I know a place, and there's something I need you to see there, and I want you to see it."

She laughed. "What is so important, that I have to see?"

"You'll see!"

"Alright, Alright. You got it, I'll see what you won' t tell me about on Saturday"

The truth was, I hadn't got anything to show her yet, and I didn't have anything to show Cressida when I asked her, but I wanted her to go on a date with me, and I knew she'd never agree if I actually asked her on a real date, so I decided to improvise. She doesn't know it, but I'm going to plan something, something to wow her, so she'll maybe realize just how much I care about her. I know Cressida isn't easy to get, and this could be my last shot. I needed help, and I thought I knew someone who could help me.

A short walk later, I was standing on Gnomeo and Juliet's front stoop. I knocked on the door, and Juliet answered.

"Hello?Oh! Tybalt, good to see you!"

"Right. Is Gnomeo there?"

"Yes. Do you want to talk to him? Is it about-" She looked at me, and gestured, and then I remembered she must still be thinking about what had happened with Cressida and Gnomeo.

"Oh, uh, yes and ah, no"

"Right, well, he's inside. Follow me."

I followed her, and there was Gnomeo sitting at their kitchen table.

"Hey Gnomeo!" I told him jovially, as I clapped him on the back and he grinned.

"Tybalt, hey!"

"So, Tybalt, what brings you here, this time of day?" Asked Juliet as she checked something on the stove, and then wiped her hands on a dishtowel. That's Juliet, she may be married and a mother, but she's still my annoying cousin.

"Uh Juliet? Guy talk?"

"Ooh!" She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Okay then! I'll be in the other room!" She waggled her fingers and left the room.

"Guy talk?" Gnomeo said with a smirk.

"Yeah, listen it's about Cressida."

"Oh, her."

"Yeah, so, say I wanted to plan something to surprise her, in a good way, and I wanted, well I need help, like say an idea, she would like, and that she would, that would, win her heart."

"You? You're planning a date, I don't believe this"

"Right, well laugh all you want, can you help me?"

"Alright, Alright."

"You will?"

"Sure. Sure. Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Wait, a second"

He got up and grabbed two drinks from the fridge, set them on the table, and leaned back in his chair.

**"****I think, we are going to be here awhile." **

* * *

**Love you all! Hope you enjoy, R&R, Suggestions and Feedback always welcome! xoxoxoxoox-lorelibelle54**


End file.
